The Association of Women's Health, Obstetric and Neonatal Nurses (AWHONN), a not for profit professional membership association, is planning a research dissemination conference for primary care clinicians titled Continence for Women--State of the Science in Seattle, Washington, June 03, 2000 aimed at translating research into clinical practice. Findings from AWHONN's recently completed national multi-site research utilization project, updated Continence for Women evidence-based clinical practice guidelines and consumer education materials will serve as the basis for discussions on the prevalence of women testing positive for urinary incontinence, behavioral therapies shown to be effective in decreasing incontinence, and educational strategies nurses can use in their clinical practice to teach women self- care techniques that promote continence. The conference will also collect baseline practice information about individual practice settings from the participants. A unique aspect of the conference design is the evaluation component. AWHONN will involve conference participants in collection of data to measure changes in practice from the application of the evidence-based clinical practice guideline and use of simple screening and evaluation tools tested in AWHONN's research utilization project. An integral part of the conference, this evaluation process increases the likelihood that the guidelines and tools will be applied in the clinical practice setting. In addition, specific data about the effectiveness of this research dissemination conference will be gathered. AWHONN's research in the area of urinary incontinence indicates clear benefits to the health of women when the updated guidelines are incorporated into standard ambulatory patient care. By presenting information about AWHONN's research utilization project and its results, AWHONN will bring current research to those organizations and individuals responsible for formulating and evaluating clinical practice guidelines, managing women's health programs and promoting the prevention and treatment protocols to their female clientele.